


UPSY, YOUR LIFTING FRIEND!

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Digestion, Other, Vore, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During what seems to be a harmless vacation, you encounter a strange elevator. But what's its true intention...?Set in the carnival Upsy always wanted.





	UPSY, YOUR LIFTING FRIEND!

**Author's Note:**

> for the group chat. you know who you are.

It was a bright, warm day in MillerLand, and you were walking through the park with a spring in your step and a grin on your face. The scene was colorful and vibrant, with rollercoasters and fair games as far as the eye could see. A theme park was hardly the sort of place you’d go normally, but you’d had a long couple weeks at work and felt you deserved it. Your vacation time was certainly being spent wisely, in your opinion!

One of the cashiers at a cotton-candy stall waved you down with a cheerful smile. “Free stick for you, friend?” He offers you a wad of bright blue cotton-candy, freshly spun. You accept, thanking him and taking a bite into the sugary fluff. It mostly dissolves upon contact, but the sweetness of it stays in your mouth even after it’s melted.

Strolling through the crowds, you spy a particularly attractive festival game, and approach it with eagerness. Your throwing arm isn’t too great, but tossing a pie at a clown’s face shouldn’t be that hard. Nodding to the attendant of the station, she passes you a cream-filled pie tin, and you take aim. Splat! It strikes true, and the clown waves their arms in a mockery of panic before wiping the mess away. Both the costumed woman and the clown smile widely at you, and shove a plush into your arms.

From there, a food stand catches your eye. Ordering a large burger with fries and a shake, you take a seat on a bench and take the time to enjoy your greasy meal. It’s been quite a while since you’ve been to a carnival like this one, probably since college. You wonder if the sky viewing platform is still the same. From the looks of it, they’ve repainted it to match everything else. Prior, it was a nice silver shade, but now it matches the primary colors of the other rides. Something compels you to go take a look-see.

The tower is in the center of the fair, as usual, and you’re happy to see that there isn’t a line. In fact, it seems quite left out, almost avoided. Striding up to the bright yellow elevator, you wonder about its controls for a moment (no buttons on the outside, strange) before two colored spots on it open to reveal huge, cartoon eyes! What you thought was merely some sort of arbitrary line across it turns out to be a mouth! You marvel at the way the paint shifts, as if by some unseen force, in order to create the look of a face.

“HEYA! IT’S ME, MR. UPSY, YOUR LIFTING FRIEND!”

Jumping in surprise, you shakily wave a greeting and introduce yourself. Upsy grins widely, showing a pearly white smile, and you feel somewhat reassured. He sure is loud, for an elevator, but there’s something about the expression on his face that makes you stop and do a double-take. It’s an expression you’ve seen on your own face sometimes… he looks downright hungry. 

“NEED A RIDE? I CAN TAKE YOU TO THE TOP OF THIS TOWER, NO BIGGIE! UPSY ALWAYS HAS TIME TO HELP OUT A PAL!”

And he sure does seem like he knows what he’s doing. If there was ever an elevator you’d trust to take you someplace, it’d be this one. You just aren’t used to them talking. Wondering briefly if he’ll sing if you ask for elevator music, you politely request to get inside. Upsy seems to like that, if the way his smile stretches impossibly wider is any clue.

“C’MON, THEN, CLIMB ON IN MY BELLY!” The two doors open, and you nearly drop your jaw yourself. It’s practically indescribable. Fleshy pink and just as soft as you’d expect from a human mouth. You take in the shimmer of some clear fluid pooling in the corners of the room and hanging in strands between the doorframes, and wonder if your shocked expression could be interpreted as rude.

He seems to take your silence as hesitance, if the tongue lolling out onto the ground to act as a stepping brace is any indication. You shake off your surprise and enter with a smile of your own. It’s warm and humid and you feel right at home. Upsy giggles happily. “I’M ALL METAL ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT INSIDE I’M SOFT AND CUDDLY!”

You can’t help but agree. Even his uvula shakes with delight as the two of you start to ascend. Leaning against one of the moist walls, you ask him if he’s ever eaten anyone, and he responds with a belly-shaking, reverberating laugh. “NOT OFTEN!” It comes as a surprise to you. For such an elevator as this to not get many passengers? Well, maybe you’re a little unique. Most people wouldn’t be interested in this sort of thing.

Upsy’s nearly reached the top, and you savor what little more time you’ll have with him by badgering him with a couple more questions. Namely about his romantic inclinations and credit card information. You also show him the plush you won, and he seems quite thrilled by it. “CUTE!!!” Privately, you agree. It’s a charming little thing.

The doors open slowly and with a squelch, and you step out into the open air. This high up, it’s incredibly cold, and the wind blows on your newly-dampened face something fierce. Coming closer to the railing, you take a moment to reminisce about how much of the fairgrounds you can see from here. It’s really stupendous, and you’ll almost be sad to have to leave it behind. Almost.

Turning back to Upsy, you grin at him knowingly. He returns the smile, and opens himself again. Stepping on into him, you lean back against his slick interior. The doors close behind you, and you are once again shut in the damp, dank darkness. “MMMMM!!!!!” he moans, sending shivers up your spine. “YOU TASTE DELICIOUS!!!” His tongue rolls under you, and you lean further back fall into his soft flesh, knees pulled up to your chest as you sit down. 

You let a hand gently stroke the slimy muscle. The texture is unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, and when you pull your hand back, the residue sticks to your palm. Upsy’s tongue twitches in pleasure, shifting you slightly.

Upsy’s voice seems to reverberate inside the confined space. “DO YOU WANT TO GO DOWN NOW?!” You shake your head no in response. Something about this moist, dark, elevator… it releases something inside you that you’ve never dared free. You trail a finger across the nodes that make up his control panel. Oh, you could listen to Upsy moan and giggle and whimper like that all day. With a jolt, you feel Upsy raise up a little bit— surely that shouldn’t be possible? You’re already on the top floor. Then again, you suppose that Upsy isn’t like just any other elevator. No, Upsy is much different… and much better.

“OHOHO, YOU’RE REALLY PUSHING MY BUTTONS NOW, AREN’T YOU?!” You blink, withdrawing your hand for a moment. Perhaps the feelings aren’t as reciprocated as you thought? Upsy is quick to reassure you, however. “NO, NO, THAT WAS A JOKE! HOOHOOHOO!!! YOU CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT ANYTIME!” Relieved, you give the strange nodes another stroke. Somehow, the noises are even better than the first time around. The elevator car jerks up once again, causing you to bounce atop the damp tongue and slip a bit. The feeling of warm fluid sliding across your fingers is unlike any other, and you shiver once again.

The air around you seems to be getting warmer and more humid. Upsy’s transparent eyes that let you see outside start fogging up. An emotion that you think is fear rushes through you for a moment, but quickly passes. Honestly, you’ve never felt more safe or relaxed in your life! What is there to worry about?! IT’S JUST A BIT OF QUICK FUN!!!

It takes you seconds to realise that these aren’t your thoughts. They sound like you, but they aren’t. You feel another bolt of fear upon this realization, and it doesn't pass like the first one. The tongue slides out from under you, down into the dark hole that the uvula hangs above. You splash down into the slimy flesh just like the material that makes up Upsy’s walls. Where your hands and back are touching the material, a tingling sensation starts.

“OH, YOU’LL BE A TREAT, WON’T YOU?!” 

You feel the panic begin to fade. The tingling sensation spreads across your body and down your throat with each breath. It intensifies, and you let out a small gasp. You arch your back, though hardly in an attempt to escape the feeling. The tingling grows stronger and stronger, and you think that you can hear Upsy speaking still. You’re feeling a bit dizzy now, as it becomes harder to concentrate through the pain. 

“MMMM!!! THAT REALLY HITS THE SPOT!! RIGHT IN MY TUM-TUM!” 

At this point, you think that you really shouldn’t still be conscious. Your body starts twitching as the acid burns through your skin. The feeling is overwhelming. Perhaps you jinxed it, thinking that you shouldn’t be conscious right now, because at this point you think you’re going to pass out. As you’re left coughing and choking in the acidic haze, feeling almost high, your final thoughts are pondering whether your bones will be spit out, or dissolved like the rest of you.


End file.
